


Lunaria Annua

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: After the Blue Lions finish a mission, Sylvain finds an injured horse. After taking her back to the monastery with them, Dedue finds he connects perfectly with their new friend, and becomes closer to her with Sylvain's reassurance.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 14





	Lunaria Annua

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an idea I thought of quite quickly after waking up and couldn't resist writing immediately after. I hope you enjoy!

With the swing of an axe and a yell escaping the man’s lips, Dedue’s strike annihilates their final foe and brings on a cheer of victory. He straightens up as he exhales, lessening the tension of his arm holding up a shield.

His eyes glance around, trying to spot each head of hair from his friends. Yes, all are safe, including the light green hair of their beloved professor. It matters not that this is merely an ambush on bandits stirring up chaos during the war; it still puts all of them in danger, Dedue himself included, and the relief that follows a successful battle with minimal death is insurmountable.

“Fantastic work, Dedue!”

The voice of his majesty brings Dedue’s attention towards him. Dimitri is smiling, his hand patting the metal of Dedue’s shoulder once he is close. “We might not have survived without you today, so thank you.”

“No need to thank me. We all contributed our efforts.” The Blue Lions have all begun to gather, although Dedue notices a single red head of hair, one he previously noticed, is not part of them. “Where did Sylvain go?”

“I did see him only a moment ago,” says Dimitri in puzzlement, now inspecting the sky. “The moment he learned to ride a wyvern, that was it. He can disappear in the blink of an eye. I should truly tell him to start being more car— _oh!”_

A call from this said wyvern is released a short distance away. Dedue doesn’t, unfortunately, have the greatest abilities when it comes to reading animals—still, he can tell that this is a request for assistance. Dedue and Dimitri exchange a glance and, after checking on their comrades who now heal their injuries, head towards the direction of this cry.

As they reach closer, Dedue manages to pick up on the sound of Sylvain’s voice.

“Don’t worry, she's okay. A little hurt, though. I’ll see what Mercedes can do.”

“Sylvain?” says Dimitri, his hand reaching out to push aside the branches of some bushes. They reveal Sylvain with his wyvern sat obediently waiting, and the man’s hand is stroking over the body of a horse on the ground. As two new people approach the scene, this horse’s head rises a little more, ears rapidly swivelling around it.

“She’s got an injured leg,” explains Sylvain. “Looks like she belonged to the bandits. Should we bring her with us?”

“I have a feeling that this is more of a demand that we take her, not a question.” Dimitri crouches down, maintaining a little distance from the horse; Dedue notices how her muzzle has tightened as well, wondering if this is a sign that she is scared.

“I’m sure there is no harm in bringing her,” says Dedue. “She does not appear to be showing malice towards us despite not being her owners.”

Sylvain shakes his head. His fingers are so wonderfully gentle as they trace gentle lines over her. “She’s just scared and stressed. By the looks of it, she probably never actually fought in fights much. I reckon she was used for transportation and got dragged into battle when it was needed.”

“How cruel.” Dedue’s brow furrows, and his chest aches with the wish to creep closer to her to give her the gentler treatment she so deeply deserves, but holds himself back. The last thing he wants is to make any of this worse.

Regardless, he can at least look on in relief as Sylvain helps the horse to her feet. Although she is shaky on her left hind leg, she manages to stand regardless. Dedue is almost jealous of the way she seems to feel so safe by Sylvain’s side, but most importantly, he is relieved that she is fine at all.

The trio, alongside their animal companions, head back to the others. Dedue cannot help but listen to the murmurs Sylvain gives to this beautiful creature as they walk.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Much to their relief, the horse’s anxiety seems to ease when she is brought to the monastery and placed with others of her kind. Thanks to the initial treatment from Mercedes and the hard work of the vets at the monastery, she looks to be on her way to a smooth recovery. She appears strong even with Sylvain’s belief that she has not frequented battles often. Despite her sex as well, she is also surprisingly large, so much so that even Dedue would be able to ride her, should he not be so abysmal at such an activity.

Over the time she has been recovering here, Dedue has been sure to visit her when making his way through the monastery. He’s not sure, but she might recognise him. It’s difficult for him to say when he avoids getting too close to her. The last thing he wants is to accidentally do something to make her more unsettled. Still, she always watches him, and seems much less afraid than she had done so that day.

“Why don’t you just go say hi to her?”

Dedue almost jumps over Sylvain’s voice behind him, when he stands in the stables one day. “I am not the best when it comes to connecting with animals. I’d rather not make her recovery any worse. Besides, her bowed head—”

“Means she’s relaxed.” Sylvain himself leans back against the wall of the stables, as though completely at home here. He has a friendly, yet somewhat amused, grin on his face. “Did you think it means she’s afraid? Nah, she’s been feeling better the longer she stays here. Might mean she’s asleep, actually.”

“So I should not disturb her.”

“It’s okay, it’s almost time for her physical therapy. So when you want to wake up a horse, you approach them like this so you don’t startle them.”

Sylvain heads closer to the stall, calling out to the horse. Her head lifts as he approaches, welcoming the hand which strokes down her head. “See? Easy.”

“I know that this in particular is rather basic,” says Dedue as he heads over himself, “but in general, you appear to understand horses wonderfully. Dimitri seems to as well, but you are on another level.”

“Well, I’ve always been around them.” Sylvain continues petting the horse, his smile growing softer and, perhaps, a little strained. “I didn’t exactly have the best childhood, sometimes. So I used to take one of the horses and go out for long rides nearby. I was lectured on it at first, but I think they got tired of trying to keep me under control.”

“I've heard that you were quite a trouble-maker.”

Sylvain’s grin returns over this, his eyes falling back on the horse. “You should give her a name, Dedue. We still haven’t done that.”

“Oh.” Dedue’s eyes fall back on the horse. “Would you not be more suitable for that task? You’ve been taking care of her.”

“Yeah, because I’m on stable duty a lot.”

“And you care for her.”

“Well, that’s true, but... _you’re_ the one who hasn’t been part of her care at all, yet you’re still visiting her almost every day. She’s used to it, you know. And I bet she wants to get closer.”

Dedue is silent, watching her as he wonders if to test this theory. His hand slowly reaches out to her, careful and slow. A smile stretches on his face, heart warming, when this beauty leans into his touch.

“Maybe she does quite like me, after all,” says Dedue, letting out a chuckle.

“How could she not? You’re so gentle with her.” With a hand on his hip, his other gestures towards her. “So go on, give her a name!”

Dedue watches her in silence. Eyes trailing over the chestnut coat and the cream, spotted lower back, before he meets her eyes. They’re a stunning purple and unlike any colour he has seen on an animal. His mind thinks back to the flowers he adores in the greenhouse, and how much gentle care he puts into those as well.

“Lunaria,” he decides. “After lunaria annua.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lunaria’s leg is soon fully healed, and she continues to exercise with the other horses to gain strength. Dedue is uncertain if he likes the idea of her joining them in battle at a later date. It seems cruel to use her in such a way after what she has been through, but simultaneously, he wonders if she herself wants to help them after how they have saved her. According to Sylvain, she is putting tremendous effort in her training, after all.

Dedue continues to see her. With every visit, he swears they grow closer, something he has never been blessed to have with an animal before. He’s not sure what makes Lunaria different. He cannot say why this is the beauty he has formed a bond with, but he would not change it for the world. Not in a heartbeat.

He assists with making up food for the horses, and Lunaria comes out to venture with him when he forages for nearby plants and nuts. She watches as he prepares them and seems relaxed in his presence. They are friends, he soon realises one day, and he remains thankful for Sylvain’s suggestion that they bring her back to the monastery.

“You know, Dedue, I’ve been thinking,” says Sylvain one day, as he ‘assists’ Dedue whilst cooking (he has been ordered to wait on the side, and not ruin the spices Dedue puts into their dish). “Have you not thought about making Lunaria your steed for battle?”

Dedue halts his movements for a moment. His riding skills have been something Byleth has tried to tutor him in over time, as they say that it would grant him even more strength on the battlefield if he had better mobility—he’s improved, yes, but not too greatly. “I’m not sure,” says Dedue, now resuming his stirring in a pan. “Is it fair to throw her into battle like this?”

“It’s a bit difficult to say. But I think she wants to be by your side. She’s getting restless, you know. As though she wants to be out there too.” Sylvain straightens up from the wall he leans against. “You don’t have to, obviously. I just think the two of you would make a great team. She’s strong enough to carry your weight even as you wear armour, and with the armour she’d get too, she’ll be unstoppable. I promise that we wouldn’t just throw away her life.”

“I know. You would never do such a thing.” Dedue remains silent as he ponders this further. He has to admit that Lunaria has granted him a clearer image in his mind, of him achieving his goal of being a Great Knight. It previously seemed impossible, a mere dream, but now he wonders if he can make it reality, having Lunaria by his side.

They have already come so far, after all, by forming this close bond. Can they reach higher still? Do they still have much further to go with what they can achieve together?

“I will strongly consider this option, Sylvain,” says Dedue. “Thank you.”

“No problem. And let me tell you, the ladies love a man who can—I’m joking, I’m joking!”

Sylvain bursts out laughing over the glare Dedue sends his way and, unable to contain his own chuckles, Dedue shakes his head and brings his eyes back to his cooking.

Perhaps Lunaria is not the only one he has grown closer to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It was lovely to write the friendship of these two.


End file.
